Season 12: Part 14/Transcript
Part 14 (Cal looks at the map. He sees the Staff of Charon leaving Equestria's Airspace and into outer space.) Cal: Guys, looks like Arcanon is bailing. Freeze: He left Equestria? Wheeler: I think we have him on the run, guys!!! (Some of the heroes begin to cheer. Zenowing, however, signals them to stop.) Zenowing: No. I know my enemy. Freeze: Yeah. They aren't the type to surrender or run. Something's up. Nevada: Maybe he just ran away cause we're badasses? Cal: Jess, you and I know its never that simple. But when he returns, we need to be ready for him. Tyler: You got it. (In the Everfree forest, Nui is seen regrouping the COVERS. Someone in a tree spies on Nui. It is revealed to be Orion.) Orion: Oh no. This isn't good. (Orion attempts to get down, but he snaps a twig loudly. Nui notices him.) Nui: What do we have here?! SOMEONE SPYING ON ME?!!! Orion: I'm not gonna let you regroup the COVERS, Nui!! (Orion gets out his Morpher) Orion: Super Mega Mode!! (Morph) Super Megaforce Silver!! (Nui rushes towards Orion.) Orion: Super Silver Spear!! (Orion counter-attacks Nui. Nui is struck and falls to the ground. She gets up.) Nui: HOW MANY OF YOU SILVERS ARE THERE?!!! Orion: More than you think, Nui!! (Orion strikes Nui again, cutting off both her arms.) Nui: Is that all you.... (Sees her arms missing) GAH, FUCK ME!!! NOT AGAIN!!! Orion: I'd rather not! (Nui starts to regenerate her limbs.) Orion: Oh come on! Nui: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, SILVER!!! (Nui charges at Orion, screaming. Back at base, Timber and Carter arrives with pizza.) Timber: Anyone order pizza? (Timber puts the pizza on the table.) Wheeler: Save some for us, Koda. Freeze: Zenowing, can I get you anything? Zenowing: I'm fine. Thank you. (Everyone begins to have their pizza. All of a sudden, Orion, injured, enters the base.) Freeze: What the hell? ORION! (Rushes to Orion's aid along with Dana and Carter.) Orion, what happened to you?! Orion: It's Nui. She's regrouping the COVERS. (Cal gets angry and tosses his pizza on the ground.) Cal: I knew Ragyo was up to something!!! Zenowing: Who's this? Freeze: This is Orion. He's Super Megaforce Silver. Zenowing: Orion. I didn't see you Earth's residential database. Orion: I come from the planet Andresia. Freeze: His world was decimated by the Armada. Our friends at the United Nations Space Alliance are assisting with the planet's reconstruction. Orion: Except for one ship: the UNSA Retribution. I told them to stand by in Equestrian Orbit in case our fear about Ragyo's intentions are verified. And they pretty much are, but much worse: she's enlisting the help of Rabia and the Umbrum. Cal: Oh god, no! NO! NO! NOOO!!! Freeze: I think I have a way to help combat that. (To Cal) Cal, you mentioned that you think we'll need a sixth E-9? Cal: Yeah. Freeze: I think it's time we do just that. (In Canterlot, everyone sees the COVERS flying over. The covers then begin to consume the ponies in the city. Princess Celestia looks in pure shock and disbelief.) Princess Celestia: No. (Ragyo enters) Ragyo: Oh yes, Princess. Princess Celestia: RAGYO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!! (Celestia fires a magical blast but Ragyo dodges all the attacks. Ragyo then attacks Celestia and knocks her out.) Ragyo: You'll make a great captive for us. (Back at base, Kendall, Tommy, Freeze, Cal, Nevada, Wheeler, Gloriosa, Timber, Carter, and Ethan are shown the appearance of the sixth E-9.) Freeze: Everyone, I present to you... E-9 Platinum. Our E-9 equivalent to a Sixth Ranger. (To Carter) Carter, this is the morpher created by Ethan. Are you ready? Carter: I am. Freeze: Okay, good. (To Kendall) Kendall. (Kendall gets Carter wired and then returns to the map.) Freeze: Thanks for the help, Ethan. Ethan: No prob. Glad to help you and Dr. O. Freeze: Alright, Carter. You're clear to morph. (Carter hits the morph button on the morpher's touch screen.) Carter: Platinum Power! (Carter begins to painfully struggle. His body is reacting negatively to E-9 Platinum's power.) Kendall: This isn't right! (Carter continues to struggle.) Freeze: Okay! Stop! Stop! Stop!!! (Kendall remotely deactivates the morpher. Carter stops struggling and returns to the monitors.) Freeze: That wasn't what we intended our powers to do to him. Or anyone for that matter. Tell me what went wrong, Kendall. Kendall: Apparently, the Platinum powers interfered with Carter's Red Ranger powers. Since he already has Ranger powers, the power was too much for him. Freeze: We need someone else, then. Someone that doesn't already have Ranger powers. Kendall: Looks like it. (The map goes off.) Freeze: Oh no. Ragyo's attacking Ponyville. Looks like she's taken control of Canterlot. Cal: Let's do it! (The heroes arrive in Ponyville, in which they see the COVERS attacking the townsponies.) Cal: My god. Nevada: They are getting eaten by goddamn clothes.... Wheeler: Same will happen to everyone else if we don't move. Nevada: I'm not gonna let this go on! And I AM NOT gonna get eaten! I'm not going out like that! Cal: We can still save everyone the COVERS are attacking. Freeze: You seem to know Ragyo best, Cal. So we trust your word here. (Their Pelican approaches the Castle. All of a sudden they are shot.) Freeze: SHIT!!! WE'RE LOSING CONTROL!!! EVERYBODY MORPH!!! (The Pelican crashes outside the Castle. Everyone is on the floor, morphed except for Freeze, who couldn't morph on time. Ragyo enters the dropship.) Ragyo: Well. We have the fearless E-9 Red here, unmorphed and unable to land a dropship correctly. Freeze: (Injured) Ragyo.... mm.. You... gah.. won't get away with this. Ragyo: Won't I? That's too bad. I already have. (Ragyo picks up Freeze.) Ragyo: I have interest in you, Sentinel. You'll further our conquest even more. Tyler: (Injured) Freeze... ugh... No! (Ragyo leaves with Freeze.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts